<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Christmas Star by pixiealtaira</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24054034">Christmas Star</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiealtaira/pseuds/pixiealtaira'>pixiealtaira</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hummel Holidays 2015 [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Kid Fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:47:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24054034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiealtaira/pseuds/pixiealtaira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hummel Holidays day 20: carols/songs</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hummel Holidays 2015 [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Christmas Star</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kurt sang his first Christmas song in public when he wasn’t even two yet.  His mom was in charge of putting together entertainment for a Christmas Craft Bazaar and got a local children’s choir to come to sing, amongst other acts. Elizabeth Hummel was also required to be at the craft bizarre and oversee the progression of the entertainment and make sure it ran smoothly. Kurt had to be brought with her.  She packed a coloring book and several small toys…his sorting box and a bunch of wooden blocks.  She packed several books and loads of snacks and his blanket and his Ma (a stuff Llama).  At home, Wee Sing Christmas had been playing almost non-stop. As had several other records that featured mostly older more majestic sounding carols, like Go Tell It On The Mountain, and haunting type carols, like O Come O Come Emmanuel and The Holly and The Ivy.  Kurt liked the big powerful songs more than the secular fluffy songs.  Although he was fond of the songs like Holly Jolly Christmas and anything Bing Crosby or Burl Ives sang.</p>
<p>There was a bit of a pause between the small play that had just finished, which had run short of the time given to Elizabeth and the Children’s choir.  Not all the kids were present and ready.  As the choir was getting ready to take their spots, the pianist was playing music as a sort of prelude.  Kurt recognized several of the songs.</p>
<p>He didn’t sing to the first song recognized but Elizabeth knew it caught his attention, much better than the last act had.</p>
<p>Kurt’s head swiveled to see the piano. He started swaying his head and smiling. </p>
<p>The second song he recognized had him mouthing the words.</p>
<p>A call from the back where the kids were getting ready had Elizabeth leaving Kurt sitting by one of the girls in charge of straightening the chairs where people could sit and watch the performances, with order for her to WATCH him. Then the opening notes to ‘Birthday of a King’ started.</p>
<p>Elizabeth watched from behind the stage area as Kurt dashed to the piano… and climbed up to sit by the pianist. He was ready and set to sing when the introduction was done and the singing should begin.  He was also right in front of the microphone that was set for the pianist to sing with the choir, which had been on.</p>
<p>Kurt didn’t speak a lot.  He didn’t use many multi word sentences when talking.  He had problems with some sounds when speaking on his own.</p>
<p>Kurt sang though and when he sang, he sang it pretty much right.  When he sang he had a lot of his sounds he didn’t have when speaking.</p>
<p>His sweet pure voice sang, on key and on time, loud and clear over the speakers.</p>
<p>“In a Yiddoh vilyage in Bethlehem, dere yey a chide one day. And de sky was bwight with a howy yight, ‘ore de pawce where Jesus yay.”</p>
<p>Elizabeth rushed forward and stopped as she watched as people swarmed towards to stage area to see who was singing…and stared when they saw who was singing.</p>
<p>Her baby hit every note, his voice soaring during the chorus.   Elizabeth noticed several eyes that weren’t quite dry.</p>
<p>When the song was over the applause was thunderous and her little one didn’t even realize it was for him.  He just turned to the pianist and told him that he played wonderfully. The pianist chuckled and played a few more little songs that Kurt knew and sang to, but not with the joy and power of the first. Finally the pianist asked Kurt “What is your favorite Christmas song?”</p>
<p>“Dot Two wight now.  De arwe dodays. Good Chwistian Men Wejoice and Joseph Deawest, Joseph Mine. I yike it because that Momma wanted a nap and dome ‘me dime’. Poor momma.”</p>
<p>“Today’s favorites?”</p>
<p>“Oh, yes. Domawwows will be differwent.” Kurt said.</p>
<p>“Would you like me to play them until the choir is ready to go?”</p>
<p>Kurt clapped and stood on the bench, standing as tall and straight as he could. “I is weady.”</p>
<p>The first up was Joseph Dearest and Kurt’s rendition left no one questioning that Mary indeed wanted a bit of me time and maybe a nap.  But Kurt’s rendition of Good Christian Men, Rejoice once again drew people to watch like a moth to flames.  Kurt was spellbinding to watch.</p>
<p>The choir director came up beside Elizabeth. “I need you to find that child’s parents. In two years I want that child.  I don’t care about travel time, I need that child.  Maybe even in one year.”</p>
<p>Elizabeth snorted. “I guess it hadn’t occurred to you that the reason that child is still sitting there was because that child’s parent is busy managing others and not him. We live in Lima. Columbus is not near enough for him to be in your choir.”</p>
<p>“He seems to learn quick and he memorizes quick.  I could work with him an hour before practices on Saturdays, we practice two hours, you’d spend three hours at least in Columbus.  I could get you in touch with others who might like to work with him…you could add more lessons.”</p>
<p>“He’s not even two yet.” Elizabeth said.</p>
<p>“That...that is a child who will always sing. It is in his being. Why not get him a good start?”</p>
<p>Kurt was finishing his last song and the Children’s Choir was lining up.  Elizabeth took the choir director’s card and then swept out to retrieve Kurt from the piano.</p>
<p>She kissed his head and had him wave goodbye as they sat back down.  She reminded him not to sing with the people on stage.</p>
<p>But he watched, enthralled.</p>
<p>“Oh, Momma,” he whispered. “I yuv it. I get big, I do dat.”</p>
<p>Elizabeth fingered the card in her pocket.  Somehow, she’d get Kurt his wish.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>